Traición
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: AU. El Avatar Aang y la Princesa Katara pronto se van a casar, pero el avatar será traicionado por quien menos espera ¿Zuko será un consuelo para Katara tras la muerte del Avatar?


Mi primer One-Shot que espero sea de su agrado. Está algo largo, pero creo yo, vale la pena leerlo.

* * *

**Traición.**

¿Guerra? ¿Quién hablaba de guerra? ¡Eso no se conocía! La paz dominaba el mundo desde hacia siglos y el justo avatar Aang la garantizaba. Era tal vez, el avatar por excelencia. Nacido como nómada del aire y criado en el Templo Aire del Sur, era justo, paciente, inteligente, poderoso y razonable. Viajaba constantemente y tenía una vida personal tranquila y feliz.

El mejor amigo del avatar era el príncipe de la Nación de Fuego Zuko, un hombre alto y atractivo, buen maestro fuego y noble con las personas. Su padre, el Señor de Fuego Ozai, hacia poco acababa de morir y su madre, Ursa, era la que llevaba el poder hasta que él se casara. La temida princesa Azula estaba de vacaciones en una isla del Reino Tierra por lo que el Palacio suspiró tranquilo. Azula era temida por ser increíblemente amargada para ser tan joven. Todos querían más a Zuko.

Toph Bei Fong, una adinerada joven del Reino Tierra era una de las mejores amigas del avatar y quien fuera su maestra de tierra-control. La mejor maestra tierra y la jovencita más rica era feliz vistiendo ropa sencilla y yendo y viniendo como una nómada por todo el continente.

Por otra parte, la esplendorosa Tribu Agua del Sur recibía constantemente las visitas del avatar Aang. Y es que la princesa de la tribu, una poderosísima maestra agua llamada Katara, era la novia del Avatar. Su hermano mayor el príncipe heredero Sokka era buen amigo del mismo. Katara había conocido a Aang en una fiesta de la tribu donde su padre lo invitó a él y a muchos otros nobles, ahí también conoció a Zuko y a Toph. Pero se enamoró profundamente de Aang y su optimismo, pues, para ser el maestro supremo de los cuatro elementos, se comportaba como el simple muchacho de veintiún años que también era.

Fue un romance muy tierno. Los dos eran simplemente jóvenes enamorados que buscaban vivir en un mundo pacífico juntos.

Esa tarde, Aang acababa de llegar con Appa al Templo Aire del Sur, donde estaba Gyatso, su maestro y un monje del templo, esperándolo.

-Bienvenido joven avatar—saludó.

-Gyatso, no me digas así.

-bien, Aang.

Gyatso era para Aang una especie de padre. Fue quien le enseñó todo sobre al aire-control y quien lo animó a que entrenara duro cuando supo sobre su rol como maestro de los cuatro elementos. Gyatso era su mentor y la figura paterna que lo acompañó toda la vida. El cariño que le tenía era inmenso. Gyatso también le tenía muchísimo aprecio a Aang y lo veía como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

Aunque Aang viajaba mucho, seguidamente llegaba al Templo Aire del Sur donde visitaba a sus amigos maestros aire.

No obstante, en esa ocasión llego con una magnífica noticia que darle al Monje Gyatso.

-acabo de ir al Polo sur—le dijo.

-ah… ¿Y que dice la princesa Katara, joven avatar?

-bueno… nos hemos comprometido—dijo el avatar muy contento.

El rostro del viejo monje se iluminó.

-¿En verdad?

-si, nos casaremos en dos meses.

-mis más sinceras felicitaciones Aang.

El avatar sonrió con ganas antes de recibir un abrazo por parte del monje, que se sentía sumamente dichoso al ver como su querido discípulo adquiría una vida plena y feliz.

Esa noche, Aang dormía en una habitación del Templo Aire del Sur. Momo, su lémur mascota, estaba igualmente dormido en una colcha al lado del colchón de su amo. Pero un sonido le inquietó y despertó. Volando salió de la ventana y recorrió el templo, cuando vio a un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro acercarse sigilosamente al patio este del templo. Personas con intenciones no muy buenas.

Momo advirtió el peligro y se fue volando rápidamente hacia la habitación de Aang, pero uno de los hombres lo vio y lanzó una flecha, hiriendo al lémur en su ala y tumbándolo. Momo intentó volar de nuevo, pero su ala estaba demasiado lastimada como para hacerlo.

Ya no era un peligro.

Gyatso recorría el templo, aunque era tarde no tenía sueño y mejor disfrutaba viendo las exquisitas pinturas que adornaban los muros del templo. Así estuvo, hasta que alguien por detrás le colocó un cuchillo y amenazo.

-¿Dónde esta el avatar?—inquirió la voz masculina.

-no sé de que están hablando—contestó Gyatso.

-vamos monje, no mientas.

El hombre presionó más el filoso artefacto contra la piel del maestro aire, pero Gyatso no traicionó a Aang. Aunque la intención del hombre era matarlo, no lo hizo, porque le habían mandado solamente aniquilar al avatar.

Le dieron un fuerte golpe al monje en la cabeza, dejándolo semi-inconsciente y se fueron recorriendo el templo. Encontraron a un niño aprendiz de maestro aire con no más de seis años, que en su miedo les reveló la ubicación de la habitación del avatar.

Eran en total treinta hombres completamente vestidos de negro y con rostros cubiertos por máscaras espantosas, armados con espadas y otros con flechas, todos maestros de algún elemento y adiestrados en el arte del combate y sigilo. Llegaron a la habitación de Aang y entraron sin hacer el menor ruido, rodeando la cama del avatar, sin embargo, él despertó.

-¿Quiénes son?—demandó con furia.

-quienes te harán ver tu suerte.

La lluvia de flechas no se hizo esperar. Aang con un movimiento de aire.-control las desvió todas e inmediatamente salió de la habitación, con todos persiguiéndolo.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido y nadie fue testigo. Los monjes no llegaron si no hasta el final, cuando el avatar estaba en el patio norte del templo intentando hacerle frente. No se sabía cuál era el origen de esos asesinos, pues unos eran maestros fuego, otros maestros tierra y otros maestros agua. Antes de que los monjes pudieran siquiera intervenir, siete maestros fuego le mandaron a Aang una enorme llamarada de fuego cuando él intentaba volar en su planeador.

Después del fuego, los maestros tierra hicieron un derrumbe destruyendo casi todo el patio y los treinta se fueron, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

El Avatar no aparecía.

Los mojes buscaron con desesperación a su maestro y amigo. Gyatso principalmente hacía todo lo posible por encontrarlo, buscando afanosamente en cada rincón del Templo y de la montaña.

Pero solo encontraron el planeador de Aang, parcialmente quemado y roto por las piedras del derrumbe.

Los monjes solo pudieron adivinar lo peor.

* * *

-¡Que hermosa se ve, princesa!—exclamó una sirvienta.

-la verdad, te ves muy bonita Katara—dijo Yue, la princesa de la Tribu agua del Polo Norte y la esposa de su hermano, el príncipe Sokka.

-mientras estés feliz te verás hermosa—le dijo Toph.

-¿Ustedes lo creen?—inquirió Katara, mirándose en el espejo. Se estaba probando su vestido para la ceremonia. Era blanco inmaculado bordado con listones celestes; la falda tenía bastante vuelo y brillaba con los pequeños dijes plateados que colgaban de la tela según el diseño. El velo era celeste y colgaba de una corona dorada hermosa y adornada con zafiro. Se veía como una princesa hermosa y feliz.

Katara estaba que no cabía en su dicha al saber que ya pronto se casaría con el hombre que amaba. Aang…solo pensar su nombre hacia que se sonrojara y es que en verdad lo quería muchísimo.

Se quitó el vestido de novia y se puso otro más sencillo de color azul. Guardó cuidadosamente ese vestido de seda blanca, esperando con ansias el día en que lo usaría. Toph y Yue la acompañaron a dar un recorrido por la ciudad, con la intención de que al aire libre la joven maestra y princesa se calmara.

Los nervios la carcomían por dentro y la pobre de Katara apenas podía respirar. En un intento de calmarse, se puso a hacer agua-control. La princesa era la mejor maestra agua de todo el Polo Sur, una gran guerrera y justa heredera que era, junto con su hermano Sokka, un indiscutible maestro de la espada, el orgullo de toda la Tribu del Sur.

Fue en ese momento, cuando entrenaba un poco en compañía de sus dos mejores amigas, cuando llegó Gyatso montado en su bisonte volador, con un semblante triste.

-Monje Gyatso—saludó Katara haciéndole una reverencia. Ella conocía bien al monje que era como un padre para su prometido y le tenía cierto aprecio.

-princesa Katara, lamento ser yo quien le de tan malas noticias—dijo el monje.

-¿Malas?

-Así es

-¿De que se trata?—inquirió Yue.

-han atacado el Templo Aire del Sur.

-¡No!—gritó Toph.

-si, y el joven Avatar estaba ahí, conmigo y otros monjes.

-¿Quiénes se atrevieron a atacarlos?—demandó Katara muy molesta.

-no lo sabemos, los responsables estaban enmascarados.

-hay algo más ¿Verdad?—insinuó Toph, presintiendo una noticia fatal.

-Si.

-¿Qué pasa?

Gyatso calló por un momento, antes de hablar con mucho dolor.

-en el ataque, Aang murió.

La noticia de la muerte del avatar impactó por completo al mundo. Zuko, su mejor amigo, no salió de su habitación en el palacio durante una semana, mostrando así su dolor. La pobre de Katara lloró días enteros la muerte de su amado prometido y en los Templos Aire se reunieron personas de las cuatro naciones, prendiendo veladoras blancas y rezando por el alma de un amado avatar.

Como nunca se encontró el cuerpo del joven avatar, se hizo un funeral improvisado donde se veló al único objeto que quedaba de él: su destrozado planeador. El funeral se realizó en el Templo Aire del Sur, donde estuvieron presentes Zuko, Toph, Sokka, Yue, Gyatso y Katara. De todos los presentes, eran estos dos últimos quienes se notaban más deprimidos.

Habían transcurrido ya dos semanas de la muerte de Aang, curiosamente, sus mascotas, Appa y Momo también habían desaparecido. Los monjes pensaban que era porque los animales estaban igualmente tristes y se alejaban del templo donde conocieron a su amo.

Zuko visitaba constantemente a Katara en la Tribu Agua del Sur, donde la deprimida princesa pasaba los días encerrada en su habitación, sin decir o hacer nada.

Justamente cuando se cumplía un mes tras las muerte del avatar, Zuko le dijo a Katara.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¿¡Eh!—exclamó la princesa.

-eso, si quieres casarte conmigo ¿lo harías?

-No, Zuko. Yo no me casaré jamás.

-¿Porqué?

-solo amé a una persona Zuko, solo amé a Aang, y solo lo amaré a él.

-deberías darte otra oportunidad en el amor, Katara.

-No Zuko, uno sabe cuando amó demasiado. ¿Cómo lo explico? Cuando el vaso esta lleno, ya no da para más. Mi corazón está lleno del amor que le profeso a Aang y aunque él este muerto, este amor no morirá. Esperaré pacientemente a que nos reencontremos en el más allá.

-eso es absurdo. ¿No quieres tener hijos? ¿Casarte y caminar hacia el altar?

-Si lo quise, pero la persona con la que soñaba hacerlo no está aquí. Y no lo haré con otra persona, Zuko. No te amo.

-¡Maldición!

Gritó el príncipe, visiblemente enojado. Katara solo lo miraba, pensando en que todo lo que acababa de decir, era cierto.

-Te casarás conmigo—afirmó Zuko.

-no lo haré, entiende que no te amo.

-no pretendo que me ames, solo quiero que seas mía.

-no me casaré Zuko, contigo ni con nadie.

-si lo harás, de lo contrario, le declararé la guerra a esta tonta tribu.

-¡No te atreverías!—gritó la princesa.

-rétame, te casas o hay guerra. Tú decides.

* * *

Nadie entendía porqué repentinamente el príncipe Zuko, orgullo de su nación, excelente maestro fuego, piadoso y razonable, trataba de esa forma a su amiga y ex prometido del que fuera su mejor amigo en vida. El comportamiento del príncipe era irracional y desconcertante para todos.

La capital de la Nación de Fuego estaba muy decorada, pues ese día se festejaría la boda entre el príncipe Zuko y la princesa de la Tribu Agua del Sur, Katara. Todo el mundo sabía la amenaza de guerra bajo la cual la princesa desposaría al príncipe, y todos pensaban que ese acto era ruin ¡Apenas se cumplirían dos meses por la muerte del pobre Avatar Aang, prometido y enamorado de la princesa Katara! El príncipe no tenía escrúpulos al querer casarse con la prometida del que fuera su mejor amigo.

Y la pobre princesa… cuando llegó a la ciudad capital estaba triste y ecuánime, todos los habitantes pudieron ver a la chica y su dolor. Sabían que se sacrificaba por el bien de su pueblo y del mundo. La Tribu Agua del Sur no era débil, bien podía hacerle frente a la Nación de Fuego e incluso ganarle, pues contaba con el apoyo de su tribu hermana, la Tribu Agua del Norte. Pero el conflicto se podría volver mundial si el Reino Tierra y los Nómadas Aire eran involucrados. El próximo Avatar ya habría nacido, pero no lo encontraban aún los sabios y además hasta los dieciséis debería ser entrenado. Katara quería evitar una guerra que podría ser mundial.

Pero se sacrificaba a ella misma. Ella sabía que nunca más sería feliz, no sin su amado avatar. Pero el simple hecho de casarse, el saber que le sería infiel, le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser. Ese dolor lo sentían todas las personas que la veían y el mundo entero sentía lástima por ella, pero… ¿Cómo ayudarla?

Era esa la principal incógnita.

En el palacio, la princesa se vestía con un vestido blanco y bordado en rojo. No pensaba usar el preciosísimo vestido con bordado azul que usaría en la boda con Aang, ese vestido era especial. Para esa ocasión llevaba un vestido con bordados rojos y falda pegada a sus piernas que le daba una magnífica silueta, pero que no la hacía ver ni por asomo tan hermosa como con el vestido de seda blanca.

La marcha nupcial empezó y ella caminó sola hacia el altar. Hakoda, su padre, no estaba presente, ni Sokka su hermano, ni Toph ni Yue. Nadie quería presenciar el dolor de la princesa, principalmente, por el temor de hacer algo de lo que se pudieran arrepentir cuando la rabia los dominara al ver al mal nacido príncipe. En el altar la esperaba Zuko, ese hombre al que de seguro odiaría de por vida y que sería a partir de ese día su marido.

Marido… ¡Como había soñado con ese día, el de su boda, pero con otra persona esperándolo en el altar! Se imaginaba a ella feliz y radiante caminando con alegría hacia ese hombre que de verdad quería, caminando hacia Aang. Pero él ya no estaba… si algún día conocía a la persona que lo mató… no respondía por sus actos.

-Queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido aquí para unir en santo matrimonio a estas dos personas, que esperamos, sean felices juntos—dijo el padre, mirando reprobatoriamente al príncipe. Los invitados, que eran nobles, veían con furia a Zuko y con pena pero admiración a Katara, ella era valiente.

-Si alguien aquí presente, tiene algún motivo para impedir esta boda, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre…

-Yo—dijo una persona. Los presentes voltearon y vieron a un hombre parado en medio del pasillo, vistiendo una túnica negra que ocultaba su cuerpo y cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—casi gritó Zuko-¿¡Cómo te atreves a interferir en mí boda!

-tengo motivos para hacerlo, después de todo, creo que la novia no quiere casarse contigo—dijo el hombre.

-¿Quién eres tú para decirlo?

Katara veía fijamente al hombre. Había algo en él que se le hacía familiar.

-Soy una persona que la conoce bien, a ella y a ti.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¡Hasta que haces una pregunta inteligente! Bueno, soy nada más y menos que la persona que TÚ mandaste matar.

Ante esto, las personas jadearon con sorpresa. Katara miró a Zuko con renovado enfado.

-mientes, no he mandado matar a nadie.

-¿Acaso no lo hiciste tu, Zuko? ¿Acaso no querías eliminarme?

-¿Quién eres?

Enseguida, el hombre se quitó su túnica, revelando su identidad.

Todos miraron con sorpresa e incredulidad, al Avatar Aang.

-Imposible ¡Tú estás muerto!—gritó Zuko.

-a la próxima, manda tan siquiera asesinos competentes ¿O creíste que treinta maestros, podrán vencerme a mí, el avatar?

-Poco les faltó.

-y ni el factor sorpresa lo consiguió.

Los dos se miraron, Zuko con odio, Aang con dolor.

-Tanto tiempo te consideré mi amigo, tanto tiempo teniéndote confianza plena y ofreciéndote mí apoyo… ¿Por qué Zuko? Es lo único que no entiendo ¿Por qué?

-¿Sabías que se cometen locuras por amor, Aang?

-el amor nunca es maldito, la obsesión si. Si en verdad amabas a Katara, te habrías dado cuenta de que no podías hacerla sufrir.

-¡Y qué! ¿¡Acaso yo debía quedarme con los brazos cruzados, viendo como me la arrebatabas?

-ella nunca fue tuya ¡Siempre me amó a mí y yo a ella!

-¿Y mis sentimientos no contaban? ¡Me traicionaste!

-No Zuko, tú me traicionaste a mí y a ti mismo. De haberme dicho lo que sentías las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. En cambio, envenenaste tu alma escondiendo tu crimen como un atentado inexistente.

-bien, lo admito ¡Yo fui quien te mandé matar!

Ante la declaración del príncipe, los invitados-que ya estaban parados viendo a los dos que en un pasado eran amigos-lo miraron con odio e incredulidad ¡¿Cómo había sido tan maldito, que mandó asesinar a su amigo, por una mujer que ni lo quería? ¿Cómo pudo privar al mundo del avatar?

-pero lo hice para conseguir lo que más amo—dijo en su defensa.

-¿Es que no entiendes lo que es el verdadero amor? ¡Nunca conseguirías nada! ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Enamorar a Katara después de casarte con ella aún sabiendo que ella te despreciaba por obligarla a unirse a ti? ¡Por Favor! Sin querer, te convertiste en tu padre.

El rostro de Zuko se incendió.

-No me compares con Ozai.

-sabes muy bien que él obligó a tu madre, Ursa, a casarse con él, cuando ella amaba a tu tío Iroh. Sabes lo mucho que sufrió y lo infeliz que fue toda la vida, lo desdichada que se hizo al morir Iroh y la satisfacción que la invadió al morir Ozai. Tu lo sabes, porque fuiste testigo del odio de tus progenitores ¿Eso querías en tu supuesto matrimonio?

-Katara hubiera llegado a amarme.

-sabes que es mentira.

-el amor no tiene límites.

-¡Pero el amor no muere, maldita sea! ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡El amor verdadero jamás se olvida! ¡Jamás te amaría porque el que ama solo ama una vez y ya! ¿O acaso tú hubieras olvidado a Katara?

-eso es diferente.

-porque tu no la amas, la deseas, la quieres para ti como un trofeo que presumir.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!

-¡Sabes que es verdad!

-¡CÁLLATE!

Zuko, fuera de sí, le lanzó una enorme llamarada de fuego que Aang esquivó con facilidad. Pero el Avatar no planeaba pelear contra él, no le daría ese lujo. Tras esquivar sus otros ataques, lo aprisionó en dos enormes bloques de tierra y le tocó con una mano la frente y con la otra el pecho. Los espectadores cerraron abruptamente los ojos cuando los dos comenzaron a resplandecer y desplegar una enorme cantidad de energía, hasta que un resplandor azul lo cubrió todo e iluminó el cielo.

Cuando abrieron de nuevo los ojos, Zuko estaba en el suelo, débil. Y Aang erguido lo miraba con lástima.

-¡AANG!

Katara corrió con lágrimas en los ojos y se aferró por completo a él. El avatar le devolvió el abrazo con la misma felicidad que ella, al fin estaban juntos.

* * *

El príncipe Zuko fue acusado de traición a la paz y desterrado de su nación, el castigo del avatar fue arrebatarle sus poderes y su hermana Azula se convirtió en la heredera al trono, pero eso si, era bien vigilada por toda la corte y por el mismísimo avatar.

Aang y Katara se casaron una semana después, no queriendo esperar ya nada para unir sus vidas.

Y esa noche, solos los dos en una habitación confortable de una casa grande, en una islita deshabitada del Reino Tierra, los recién casados celebraban su Luna de Miel. La habitación estaba perfumada por las miles de rosas que la decoraban e iluminada solo por velas blancas.

Aang agarró la mano de Katara y la miró a los ojos intensamente.

-¿Porqué nunca apareciste y revelaste que estabas vivo?

-había quedado inconsciente, cuando desperté supe que todos me consideraban muerto. Lo aproveché para curar mis heridas e investigar sobre quién mandó asesinarme sin que nadie me atosigara.

-al menos, me hubieras avisado a mí.

-era esa mi intención, pero Zuko siempre estaba contigo,

-lo sé.

Aang se acercó a ella y la besó con pasión.

-te amo.

Susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se fundían en un beso aún más apasionado que el anterior. Las manos del avatar recorrían el cuerpo de su ahora esposa con impaciencia y mucha, pero mucha pasión. El hermoso vestido de seda blanca y bordado en celeste terminó en el suelo muy pronto, mientras el traje de alta costura que llevaba Aang no tardó en caer por la gravedad.

Eran movimientos tímidos, de personas primerizas en el arte del amor, pero una cosa si era segura. Cada beso y cada caricia estaban llenos de sentimiento, uno enorme, intenso. No era lujuria ni deseo lo que ahí se transmitía, si no el más puro amor.

Con suavidad, las manos de Aang recorrieron el cuerpo de Katara, mientras ella se dedicaba a besarlo con urgencia. El creerlo muerto le había desgarrado el alma y tenerlo en sus brazos era casi un sueño hecho realidad. Sin mas preámbulos, se hicieron uno, en un acto sublime que les daba un placer impresionante y terminaba sellando una promesa: la de estar juntos y amarse, por siempre y para siempre, hasta el día de sus muertes.

* * *

espero cualquier tipo de comentarios, positivos o negativos ¡No me importa! pero al menos uno. Plis...


End file.
